


"It's all shits and giggles until someone gets roasted and someone starts a fandom war"

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Memes, chat-fic, crack-fic, lots of memes, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: Toto: I absolutely deplore this nickname.Futabae: everyone who is in this chat has a nickname, you're one of us now.ShAkira: One of us.Cracked: ONE OF USYusuke Kitagawa: But I don't have a nickname.ShAkira: You're okay bby, just keep painting.Yusuke Kitagawa: Alright.Toto: >:(





	"It's all shits and giggles until someone gets roasted and someone starts a fandom war"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just spitting out fan fics. Hopefully I'll actually finish one for once.
> 
> Also, nicknames(in case you get confused)
> 
> Futabae-Futaba(obviously)  
> ShAkira: Akira(also obviously)  
> Cracked: Ryuji  
> Toto: Makoto  
> Yusuke Kitagawa: Yusuke  
> LesbeAnnest: Ann(obvi)  
> ///Haru Okumura///: Haru

_Toto added Futabae. ShAkira, Cracked, LesbeAnnest, and Yusuke Kitagawa to **Phantom Theives(2)**_

**Toto:** I absolutely deplore this nickname.

 

 **Futabae:** everyone who is in this chat has a nickname

 **Futabae:** you're one of us now

 **ShAkira:** One of us.

 **Cracked:** ONE OF US

 

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** But I don't have a nickname.

 **ShAkira:** You're okay bby, just keep painting.

 **Yusuke Kitagawa:** Alright.

 **Toto:** >:(

 **Toto:** You know what, I'll just change it.

_Toto has changed username to Makoto Niijima_

**Makoto Niijima:** Much better.

 **Futabae:** awww...

 

 **Futabae:** does anyone wanna see some memes?

 **Makoto Niijima:** No.

 **Futabae:** Yes? Okay!

 **Makoto Niijima:** Seriously, no.

 

 **Futabae:** Fine, I'll just spam your phone with memes at 1:30 in the morning

 **Makoto Niijima:** Wait, no

_Futabae is now offline_

 

 **LesbeAnnest:** I don't why I'm friends with you guys.

 

 

 


End file.
